Mount Buller Demons
The is a current football club in the . One of the two original teams which has maintained existence throughout the length of the competition without succumbing to a merge or fold, the other being the , it was originally named Team Pump, after the team's creator, then named BIG POPPA PUMPBig Poppa Pump announces Team Pump., but after two seasons with the name it was eventually ruled out in favour of the name that has stuck until today. History The formation On January 27, 2001, BigFooty user BIG POPPA PUMP created a threadBIG POPPA PUMP's original thread can be found here. highlighting his desire to create a team called Team Pump. More to be added Season 15 Season 15 started on a bright note, with many Demons - most notably doggies ftw on-ball - enjoying fantastic runs with form, and it resulted in a 4-0 start to see them second on the ladder, and even to first the next round following a loss to fellow top team, the West Coast Wonders. That was, however, a one-week occurrence, and a drop in from saw them performing superbly one week and dismally for the next two. With teams around them performing consistently well, and the Demons not, their grasp in the top two began to weaken, and then the top four, and by the end of Round 9 they had dropped out of the top four altogether, and their blistering form a thing of the past. The team continued to drop matches, although intertwined were some matches that reminded the league why they finished runner-up in the previous season, but overall it was a long run of little form that saw them drop as low as seventh before winning the last game of the year to finish fifth, winning four games from their last 13. It was an exodus that hurt the club most, however. Juggalo Balla stepped down from the captaincy, announcing Eth as his successor, after a dispute between himself and Deddy forced the deputy vice-captain out. cats2rise made a return to the Geelong Gumbies, while full forward Rhodesy_Blues retired. Colours The Demons wear the colours of red and navy blue, similar to that of the AFL team of the same name. The guernsey contains a navy blue base with a red trim and red band horizontally across the middle, with the shape of the peak of Mount Buller cut out of the band. Demons stalwart Joe King designed the team logo. Current squad |list1b = |list1c = |list1d = |list1e = |list1f = |list1g = |list1h = |list1i = |list1j = |list1k = |list1l = |list1m = |list1n = |list1o = |list2a = |list2b = |list2c = |list2d = |list2e = |list2f = |list2g = |list2h = |list2i = |manager_title = Captain |manager = Eth }} Club honours * '''Premierships: Nil * Minor premierships: ''' Nil * '''Pre-season premierships: Season 10, Season 11 Honour roll *''' Best and fairest determined by total Exie points for the season, versus a traditional count Individual awards Deestroy Medal (best and fairest) * Three times: EBIAC (S08, S09, S12) * Two times: BT (S03, (S05); Eth (S14, S15) * One time: Warrior (S01); Macca19 (S02); footyman (S04); Daniel138 (S06); V_Townsend (S07); TigerGlory (S10); cooney (S11); Freakie (S12); Gus (S13); Joe King (S13); Deddy (S14) cats2rise Medal (leading goalkicker) * Three times: cats2rise (S11, S12, S13) * Two times: BT (S03, S05) * One time: Warrior (S01); Broadbridge_20 (S02); footyman (S04); Daniel138 (S06); DeledioToTambling (S07); EBIAC (S08); Larkis (S09); okeydoke7 (S10); Juggalo Balla (S14); Rhodesy_Blues (S15); Mobbenfuhrer Medal winners * BT (S03); cooney (S13); Eth (S14) EKA Medal winners * Gus (S12) AlfAndrews Medal winners * Juggalo Balla (S14) Deestroy Medal winners * footyman (S03); doggies ftw (S14) Frankston Rover Award winners * nil All-SFA representatives The Demons have had 17 players achieve selection in the Sweet FA's All-SFA team, and 23 selections overallAll-SFA team selections over all seasons.. Former captain EBIAC leads the pack with four selections over a five-season period. * Four times: EBIAC (S09, S10, S12, S13) * Two times: BT (S03, S04); cooney (S10, S12); Freakie (S11, S12); * One time: SHADOW (S01); LocalYokel (S01); Jod23 (S01); Daddy_4_Eyes (S01); Lamby23 (S03); Deestroy (S03); Broadbridge_20 (S03); Somefella (S04); Rooster Demon (S04); Gatsid (S05); Demon21 (S05); okeydoke7 (S10); TigerGlory (S10); Match records * '''Highest score: 29.12.186 vs. 18.6.114, Round 4, Season 08 * Lowest score: 3.9.27 vs. 7.6.48, Grand Final, Season 14 * Highest losing score: 19.33.147 vs. 22.23.155, Round 12, Season 02 * Lowest winning score: 7.12.54 vs. 7.10.52, Round 11, Season 02 * Biggest winning margin: 119 - 27.15.177 vs. 8.10.58, Round 5, Season 05 * Biggest losing margin: 102 - 12.8.80 vs. 28.14.182, Round 19, Season 06 Records set by players Most matches Most goals * Most goals in a season: * Most goals in a single match: * Most Dream Team points in a season: * Most Dream Team points in a single match: * Most Exie points in a season: * Most Exie points in a single match: References External links Southern Dragons Season 14 off-season thread Category:Current Teams